Gölgeler
[[Bağlantı başlığı Başlık yazısı ]]Gölgeler (1933) - 1918-1933 arasında yazılmış 41 adet manzumeyi içerir. Herbiri, yazıldıkları dönemin izlerini taşır. Üç tanesi ayet yorumu şeklindedir. Mehmet Âkif’in yedinci ve son şiir kitabı Gölgeler’deki şiirlerin çoğu onun vatanından uzakta olduğu ömrünün son on yılına aittir. Bu şiirlerde o artık bir toplum ve sosyal olaylarla ilgilenen şair olmaktan çok bir “ben” şairidir. Dış dünyadan kendi iç dünyasına yönelen şairin, bu devrenin en önemli ürünleri olan “Gece”, “Hicran” ve “Secde” şiirlerinde bu içe dönüş tasavvufî bir boyut da kazanmıştır. Gurbet duygusu ve yalnızlığa yaşlılık ve hastalığın da eklenmesi bu dönemin şiirlerini hem hüzünle gölgelemiş hem de yer yer zehirli serzenişlere yol açmıştır. Pek çok eleştirmen Mehmet Âkif’in bu şiirlerini sanatının zirve noktası olarak değerlendirmişlerdir. ALINLAR TERLEMELİ * Ana madde:Alınlar Terlemeli Cihan altüst olurken, seyre baktın, öyle durdun da, Bugün bir serserî, bir [[derbedersin]] kendi yurdunda! Hayat elbette hakkın, lâkin ettir haykırıp ihkâk; Sağırdır kubbeler, bir ses duyar: Da'vâ-yı istihkâk Bu milyarlarca da'vâdan ki inler dağlar, enginler; Otumıuş, ağlıyan âvâre bir mazlûmu kim dinler? Emeklerken, sabî tavrıyla, topraklarda sen hâlâ, Beşer doğrulmuş, etmiş, bir de baktın, cevvi istîlâ! Yanar dağlar uçurmuş, gezdirir beyninde dünyânın; Cehennemler batırmış, yüzdürür kalbinde deryânın; Eser a'mâkı, izler keşfeder edvâr-ı hilkatten; Deşer âfâkı, birşeyler sezer esrâr-ı kudretten; Zemin mahkûmu olmuştur, zaman mahkûmu olmakta; O, heyhât, istiyor hâkim kesilmek bu'd-i mutlakta! Tabîat bin çelik bâzûya sahipken, cılız bir kol, Ne kâhir saltanat sürmekte, gel bir bak da, hayrân ol! Hayır, bir kol değil, binlerce, milyonlarca kollardır, Yek-âheng olmuş, işler, çünkü birleşmekte muztardır: Bugün ferdî mesâînin nedir mahsûlü? Hep hüsran; Birer beyhûde yaştır damlayan tek tek alınlardan! Cihan artık değişmiş, infırâdın var mı imkânı, Göçüp ma'mûrelerden boylasan hattâ beyâbânı? Yaşanmaz böyle tek tek, devr-i hâzır. Devr-i cem'iyyet. Gebermek istemezsen, yoksa izmihlâl için niyyet, "Şu vahdet târumâr olsun!" deyip saldırma İslâm'a; Uzaklaşsan da îmandan, cemâ'atten uzaklaşma. İşit, bir hükm-i kat'î var ki istînâfa yok meydan: "Cemâ'atten uzaklaşmak, uzaklaşmaktır Allah(c.c.)'tan. Nedir îman kadar yükselterek bir alçak ilhâdı, Perîşân eylemek zâten perîşan olmuş âhâdı? Nasıl yekpâre milletler var etrâfında bir seyret? Nasıl tehvîd-i âheng eyliyorlar, ibret al, ibret! Gebermek istiyorsan, başka! Lâkin, korkarım, yandın; Ya sen mahkûm iken, sağlık ölüm hakkın mıdır sandın? Zimâmın hangi, ellerdeyse, artık onlarınsın sen; Behîmî bir tahammül, varlığından hisse istersen! Ezilmek, inlemek, yatmak sürünmek var ki, âdettir; Ölüm dünyâda mahkûmîne en son bir sa'âdettir: Desen bir kere "İnsânım!" kanan kim? Hem niçin kansın? Hayır, hürriyetin, hakkın masûn oldukça insansın. Bu hürriyet, bu hak bizden bugün âheng-i sa'y ister: Nedir üç dört alın? Bir yurdun alnından boşansın ter. GECE Üstâd-ı hakîmim Ferid Beyefendi´ye Bütün kandillerin tehlîle dalmışlar... Şaşırdım ben: Nasıl ma´bed ki sun´un, sermedi bir secde gökkubben! Kapanmış, titriyor dünyâların haşyetle karşında; Melekler, sanki baş kesmiş durur dâmân-ı Arş´ında. Ne rengâreng ubûdiyyetle, yâ Rab, herc ü merc âfâk: Karanlıklar, ışıklar, gölgeler, lebrîz-i istiğrâk. Bu istiğrâk uyandırmaz mı, devrettikçe, ekvânı, Perişan rûhumun inler harâb evtâr-ı îmânı. Perîşan: çünkü, yükselmiş değil feryâd-ı gümrâhım; Şu mahşer mahşer envârın biraz yol verse, Allah´ım! Evet, milyarla âlem vecde gelmiç bu´d-i mutlakta; Benim bîçâre gölgem çırpınır bir damla toprakta! Samîmîdir bütün gûş ettiğin âvâz hilkatten, Niçin gözyaşlarım haybetle dönsün sermediyyetten? Diyorlar, hep senin şemsinden ayrılmış, bu ecrâmı... İlâhî, onların bir ân için olmazsa ârâmı; Nasıl dursun, benim bîçâre gölgem, senden ayrılmış? Güneşlerden değil, yâ Rab, senin sînenden ayrılmış! Henüz yâdındadır bezminde medhûş olduğum demler; O demlerdir ki yâdından kopar beynimde bin mahşer! Tutundun kibriyâdan bir nikâb, uçtun nigâhımdan. İlâhî, bin tecelli berk ururken kıble-gâhımdan, Vurur mihrâbdan mihrâba alnım şimdi hüsranla; Tesellî bulmanın imkânı yok ferdâ-yı gufranla. Serilmiş, secdemin inler durur yerlerde mi´râcı! Semâlardan gelir ummanların tehlîl-i emvâcı! Karanlıklar, ışıklar, gölgeler sussun ki, Allah´ım, Bütün dünyâyı inletsin benim secdem, benim âhım. Ömürler geçti, sen yoksun, gel ey bir tânecik Ma´bûd, Gel ey bir tânecik gâib, gel ey bir tânecik mevcûd! Ya sıyrılsın şu vahdet-gâhı vahşet-zâr eden hicran, Ya bir nefhanla serpilsin bu hâsir kalbe itmînan. Hayır, îmanla, imtînanla dinmez rûhumun ye´si: Ne âfâk isterim sensiz, ne enfüs, tamtakır hepsi! Senin mecnûnunum, bir sensin ancak taptığım Leylâ; Ezelden sunduğun Şehlâ-nigâhın mestiyim hâlâ! Gel ey sâkî-i bâkî, gel, Elest´in yâdı şâd olsun: Yarım peymâne sun, bir cür´a sun, tek aynı meyden sun! O lâhûtî şarâbın vahyi her zerremden inlerken, Bütün âheng-i hilkat bir zaman dinsin enînimden. Gel ey dünyâların Mevlâ´sı, ey Leylâ-yı vicdânım, Senin yâd olduğum sînende olsun, varsa, pâyânım! ÇOCUKLARA Ne odunmuş babanız: Olmadı bir baltaya sap! Ona siz benzemeyin, sonra ateştir yolunuz. Meşe halinde yaşanmaz, o zamanlar geçti; Gelen incelmiş adam devri, hemen yontulunuz. Ama dikkatli olun: Bir kafanız yontulacak; Sakın aldanmayın: İncelmeye gelmez kolunuz! SAN'ATKÂR -Mister Archibald Bulok Roosevelt Cenablarına Şu mâcerâyı işittim birinden, üç sene var, Olur ki dinleyecek bir meraklı kimse çıkar. ... Zevâli beş geçe, Boston´dan ayrılınca tiren, Vagonda volta vuranlar dağıldılar birden. Demek: Sekiz kişilik hücre, şimdi, sâde benim... O halde yan gelirim, dinlenir başım, beynim. Dışarda vecd ile dönsün semâ, ufcık toprak, Gömüldüğüm köşe sâbit değil mi, sen şuna bak! Aman ne zümrüt ağaçlar!.. Ne dalga dalga ekin!.. Çiçek mi, ev mi?.. Ne köyler: Şehir kadar zengin!.. Yolun güzelliği lâkin!.. Aman ne manzaralar!.. Ne çok da fabrika! . - Derken, içim yavaşça dalar; Deminki hâtıralardan ne iz kalır, ne de yer. Batar, çıkarken uzaklarda ben zavallı meğer, Bizim sekiz kişilik hücre durmamış yalnız: Meğerse karşıma doğmuş ki bir civan yıldız, Nazar - kamaştığı berkıyle bî-mecâl-i şühûd - Kalır ayaklannın ta ucunda gaşy-ı sücûd! Yanında - âşığı hiç şüphe yok - sevimli, kibar, Bütün hutûtu yüzün gösterir ki: San´atkâr; Uzunca boylu, ağırbaşlı, bir necîb erkek. Bu çifte kumrular ürkerse, pek yazık diyerek Köşemde ben yine sessizce bir zaman tünedim; Lüzûmu hiç bile yokmuş ya, sonradan denedim! Bulutlu gözleri cânanda, kendi müstağrak; Fezâ yıkılsa, kızın rûhu belki duymayacak! Bu âşığınsa - vakûr alnı çizgi çizgi fütûr - Derin bakışları dalmış semâya dûrâdûr. O, şimdi cevvi süzerken, yanında Leylâ´sı, Gözünde kurduğu âtîlerin heyûlâsı, Senin bu gölge vücûdunla nerden uğraşacak? Unut da kendini artık, ne söylüyor, kıza bak: -Emîr! O sonraki üç parça yok mu, pek müdhiş; Bu şâheserleri ömründe sahne dinlememiş. Nasıl, bulutlara yangın verir de yaz güneşi, Yakarsa gökleri şimşeklerin seri´ ateşi; Senin de çalmadı parmakların, tutuşturdu, Ziyâ adımları altında haykıran ûdu! Ne hisle inledi karşında sîneler, bilsen, Kümeyle tellere birden alev dökerken sen! Kanar, yanar gibi yüzlerce bülbülün kalbi, O perde perde tüten nevha neydi, yâ Rabbi! Evet, bizim medenî Garb´ın ilk işittiği ses, Çölün yanık yüreğinden kopup gelen bu nefes, Nidâ-yı Hak gibi edvârı haşreden bu hitab. Hudâ bilir ki, inerken o yıldırım mızrab, Gelirdi hep bana: "Mısr´ın, Irâk´ın, Îrân´ın, Tihâme´nin, Yemen´in, Gazne´nin, Buhârâ´nın, Hülâsa, Hind ile Şind´in serâb-ı mâzîsi, Duman duman, tütüyor her harâbeden hissi!" -Fakat, bu sözleri aczim nasıl benimseyecek? Teşekkür etmeye insan hicâb edeı:.. -Ne demek? Tevâzu´un da olur bir nisâbı, haddini bil! -Benimse ancak odur bildiğim. -Hiç öyle değil! Dehânı gizlemenin artık ihtimâli mi var? Bugünkü konseri hayretle dinleyen kafalar, -Ki san´atin yaşayan belli başlı devleridir - Ne manzaraydı: Nihâyet, eğildiler bir bir! Zaman zaman kopan alkışların içinde, hele, Godoski´nin seni tebrîk edip de hürmetle: "Emîr! O kudrete eş varsa, nerde, bilmiyorum, Ne muhteşem çalıyorsun! Seninle mağrûrum. Bütün senâlann üstündesin, bugün" demesi. O şaheser ki, tutulmuştu herkesin nefesi! -Sever fakîri de... -Yok yok değişmedikçe şiâr, Fakîri hiç seven olmaz: "Dolar sever bu diyâr. " Senin diyârını bilmem, o başka olsa gerek? -Hayır, bir at başıdır varsa farkımız, pek pek! -O halde, aynı kopuklarmışız, felâkete bak! -Fakat, Godoski?yi lâyık değildi hırpalamak. Bırak, uzaklara hâkim dehâ-yı san´atini, Görür yakındakiler rûhunun asâletini. Onun da yoksa duyan kalbi sînesinde eğer, Vücûd-i hilkate bir mi´deden kefen çekiver! -Peki! Öbürleri? Onlar da sanki dostun mu? -Değil. -Ne söylediler sonradan, unuttun mu? "Bu türlü bir viyolonsel işitmedikti, Emîr! Büyük dehâlar eder böyle nâdiren teshîr, Küçük dehâları sarsan bu kanlı, canlı sazı, Şu var ki, hârika âlemde: ûdunun tarzı. Evet bizim çelo gâyet belâlı, çok müşkil, Fakat, kemâlini bulmuş, bu lâkin, öyle değil: Bütün tekâmüle âsî bir ibtidâî saz; O çağlayan gibi sesler bu sîneden taşamaz, Ne olsa nâfile!.. derken, muhîti susturdun: Göründü nâ-mütenâhî zaman zaman ûdun. " Peki! Cemîle mi bunlar? Riyâya benzeyecek korkarım ki mahviyyet! Dehâna sâhib ol artık!.. -Dehâyı, şsimdi, bırak Kemâle yaklaşabilmek hayâli benden uzak! -Nedir bu, aynı soğuk perdelerde, aynı karar? -Şudur ki: Yükselemez kollarıyle san´atkâr; Dehâ için kanat ister; benimse yok kanadım. -Senin mi yok kanadın? Hızlı söyle, anlamadım! Demin, şevâhik-i san´at bulunca pâyânı, Nasıl süzüldün aşarken hudûd-i imkânı? Ne türlü yol bulabildin bu seyri temdîde? Yayan dolaşmadın elbette lâ-tenâhîde! Kanatsızım demen artık tuhaf değil mi biraz? Birer kanat da o, yâdımda çırpınan, iki saz. Aceb, hayâli tararken semâ-yı ilhâmı, Cenâhı dört açılır böyle bir dehâ var mı? Nebîlerin damarından damarlarındaki kan; O kanda bir galeyan: Şark´a en temiz heyecan. Peyinde, herbiri a?sâra hâkim, ecdâdın; Önünde, şimdiden âtîyi peyleyen yâdın... Şu yurda geldi mi, bilsem, senin kadar mes´ûd? -Sa´âdet öyle mi? Yok yok serâba verme vücûd! Çocukluğumda evet, bahtiyâr idim cidden, Harîm-i âilenin farkı yoktu cennetten. Eşikten atladığım gün değişti, lâkin, cev; Kuşattı parçalanan şark´ı bir duman, bir alev. Durur mu, almış ateş hânümânı bir kere? Bütün mefâhiri târîhimin serildi yere; Harâbe kalmadı hattâ o şanlı mâzîden! Meğer, bu haybetin altında kıvranırken ben, Kopar kopar da gidermiş, o lîme lîme diyar! Dönünce arkama, baktım: Ne yer durur, ne de yâr, Yabancı ellere geçmiş, birer birer, hepsi; Kalan şu kubbede, hâsir bir ümmetin ye´si! -O ye´si inletiyordun, değil mi, ûduna sen? -Değil ki ûdu, bütün kâinâtı inletsen. Figâna söyletebilmek bir ıztırâbı, hayâl! Diyordu şâiri Hind´in o feylesof İkbâl: "Heyecâna verdi gönülleri, Heyecanlı sesleri gönlümün; Ben o nağmeden müteheyyicim: Ki yok ihtimâli terennümün. " Benim de kalb-i harâbımda duyduğum hicran, Henüz duyulmadı mızrâbımın lisânından. O bir "semûm´; onu nerden duyursun üç beş "âh "? Duyurmuyor ki, demin pek görünmedin âgâh, Neşîdeler okudun bil´akis sa´âdetime! Gücenme hayret edersem bu mazhariyyetime! Gücenme, anla nihâyet ki: Bir belâ-zedeyim, Kader dedikleri unsurla pençeleşmedeyim. Kolum, kafam, gece gündüz didişmeden bîtâb; Ayaktayım henüz amma, serildi, gitti, ,şebâb. Serildi, hem de nasıl bir zamanda, haybete bak: Zafer hayâlini geçtim, halâs ümîdi uzak! Helâki boyladı âtîye attığım her adım; Değilse, hangi hezîmet çıkar ki, uğramadım? Yığınla kül kesilen yurdumun hayâleti mi? Vatansız ümmetimin derbeder sefâleti mi? Hazan yeliyle harâb öksüz âşîyanım mı? Fezâya savnclan âvâre hânümânım mı? Yerinde yeller esen ma´bedim mi, türbem mi? Civân çöl kadar ıssız harîm-i Kâ´bem mi? İçin için kanayan dînimin serilmesi mi? Bu his harâbesi üstünde baykuşun sesi mi? Hülâsa, görmediğim cilve hangi fâciadır? Yarınki perdeyi bilmem, o şimdilik bir sır; Fakat, bugünkünü dinlersen, ihtisâr edeyim: Sularla engine düşmüş bir eski teknedeyim: Hayâta avdetimin gâlibâ, yok imkânı. Nedir ki, âilemin en muazzez erkânı, Yanımdalar ya, ne olsak berâberiz.. derken, Kopan borayla bizim tekne ayrılır da hemen, Birer birer dağılır her çatırdayan kemiği. Kazâ sürükleyedursun hayâl olan gemiyi... -Hayır, hayâli de yok gör ki şimdi meydanda! - Şu ben ne uğraşırım kaldığım bu ummanda? Tutunduğum iki bîçâre tahta parçasıdır, Nasıl bu dağ kesilen dalgalarla çarpışılır? Bulutların yayılır perde perde kâbîısu; Çöker fezâlara artık leyâlin en koyusu. Sağım, solum, önüm, arkam yığın yığın zulmet; Ne gâye belli, ne mevki ; ne veche var, ne cihet. Döner döner çıkamam, ye´s içinde kıvranırım; Mezâra canlı giren bir zavallıyım sanınm! Zamân olur, kabaran dalgalarla savrulurum; Zamân olur, açılan bir cehennemî uçurum, İner benimle berâber fezâyı inleterek; Zamân olur, bulut altında gizlenen şimşek Deşer de zulmeti, bir sahne gösterir ki, inan, Bütün bütün beni bîzâr eder hayâtımdan: "Kaderle pençeleşilmez, ecelse beklediğim, Şu tahta parçalarından tecerrüd etmeliyim... Yeter boğuştuğum artık... " derim... Hayır, duramam, TaşS olsa ba,ş vururum, intihâra baş vuramam! Batar, çıkar, giderim... -Söyledim ya, şimdi, Emîr, Nebîlerin kanı rûhunda hükmeden te´sîr. -Evet, batar, çıkanm - gâlibâ - ilerlemeden, Senin "kanat" dediğin tahtalarla hâlâ ben! O tahtalar ki, bir onlar elimde, varsa, kalan, Yıkık şebâbımın enkâz-ı târumârından. -Gurûbu seyredecektik, demin değil mi? Yazık: O pembelik bile mağribde bir hayâl artık! Yetîm ufuklara çökmş de akşamın hüznü, Acıklı sîneye dönmüş, çevir de bak yüzünü. - "Yetîm ufuklar"ı okşar durur şu anda şafak, Şafak sönünce de, yıldızlar okşayıp duracak; ?Acıklı sîne? yi dersen, güneşlidir yarına. Fakat, benim gecemin simsiyâh ufuklarına, Şu kubbeden ne ziyâ var, ilâç için, ne sadâ, Bütün nasîbi o ıssız, o sernıedî yeldâ! Harîm-i kalbime indim mi, titrerim tir tir, Adım başındaki iz, çünkü bir gurûb izidir. Evet, gurûb izi, lâkin, adem misâli derin, Tulû´u mahşere kalmış batan güneşlerimin!.. Neden, fakat, heyecânın? Nedir yüzündeki yaş? Sonunda yolcunu incitme, ey güzel yoldaş! Hudâ bilir ki dayanmaz, taş olsa bir sîne, O gözlerinde dönen sağnağın dökülmesine. Hayır! Yakar beni derdimle âşinâ çıkman, Bırak ben ağlıyayım, sen çekil de karşımdan. Belâ mı kaldı dünyâ evinde görmediğim? Bırak şu yaşları, hiç yoksa, görmeden gideyim! NEFS-İ NEFİS Beşerin taptığı bir kendisinin heykelidir; Dinlemem, etse de Allah´ı bütün gün takdîs. Ben bu mel´un putun uğrunda geberdim, hâlâ, Kabaran kokmuş içimden: "Yaşasın nefs-i nefis!" YAŞ ALTMIŞ Hudâ râzî değil, halk istemez, hilkat "gebersin!" der; Şu benden hoşlanan kim? Yoksa, hâşâ, ben mi hoşnûdum? Hayâtımdan inerken, bir bir, altmış perde karşımda, Utanmak bilmedim kendimden olsun, esnedim durdum! O inmiş perdeler tekrâr açılsın, aynıdır te´sîr; Bu hayvanlıkla artık ben de insandan mı ma´dûdum? NEVRUZ'A İhtiyar amcanı dinler misin, oğlum, Nevruz? Ne büyük söyle, ne çok söyle; yiğit işde gerek. Lâfı bol, karnı geniş soyları taklîd etme; Sözü sağlam, özü sağlam adam ol, ırkına çek. NERDESİN? Lâ-mekânlarda mısın, nerdesin, ey gâib İlâh? Dönerim enfüsü, âfâkı ezelden beridir. Serpilip kubbene donmuş, o ışık damlaları, Seni, yer yer arayan yaşlarımın izleridir! TEK HAKİKAT Tek hakîkat var, evet, bellediğim dünyâdan, Elli, altmış sene gezdimse de, şaşkın şaşkın: Hepimiz kendimizin, bağn yanık âşıkıyız; Sâde, i´lânı çekilmez bu acâib aşkın! HAYAT ARKADAŞIMA Seni bir nûra çıkarsam, diye koştum durdum, Ey, bütün dalgalı ömrümde, hayat arkadaşım! Dağ mıdır, karşı gelen, taş mı, hey aştım, lâkin. Buruşuk alnıma çarpan bu sefer kendi taşım! MEHMED ALİ'YE Bir nüsha-i kübrâ idin, oğlum, elimizde: Sen benden okurdun seni, ben senden okurdum. Yüksekliğin idrâkimi yorgun bırakınca, Kalbimle yetişsem diye, şâirliğe vurdum. Şi´rin başı hilkatteki âheng-i ezelmiş... Lâkin, ben o âhengi ne duydum, ne duyurdum! Yıktım koca bir ömrü de, başkuş gibi, geçtim, Kırk beş yılın eyyâm-ı harâbında oturdum. Sen, başka ufuklar bularak, yükseledurdun; Ben, kendi harâbemde kalıp, çırpınadurdum! Mağmûm iki üç nevha işittiyse işitti; Bir hoşça sadâ duymadı benden hele yurdum. HALA MI BOĞUŞMAK? "Birbirinize de girmeyin ki, ma´neviyâtınız sarsılmasın, devletiniz gitmesin." Sen! Ben! Desin efrâd, aradan vahdeti kaldır; Milletler için işte kıyâmet o zamandır. Mâzilere in, mahşer-i edvârı bütün gez: Kânûn-i İlâhî, göreceksin ki, değişmez: Târih, o bizim eştiğimiz kanlı harâbe, Saklar sayısız lâhd ile milyonla kitâbe, Taşlar ki biner parçadır üstünde zemînin, Ma´nâ-yı perîşânı birer nakş-ı cebînin! Eczâsını birleştirebildinse elinle. Gel, şimdi o elfâz-ı perâkendeyi dinle. "Her hufre bir ümmet, şu yatanlar bütün akvâm; Encâma bu âhengi veren aynı serencâm!" Ey zâir-i âvâre, işittin ya! Demek ki: Birmiş bütün ümmetlerin esbâb-ı helâki. Lâkin, bilemem, doğru mudur eylemek işhâd Mâzîleri, mâzîdeki milletleri? Heyhât! Bir nesle ki eyyâmı asırlarca vekâyi ; Etmek ne demek vaktini târîh ile zâyi´? Boştur, hele ibret diye a´mâkı tecessüs, Âyât-ı İlâhî dolu âfâk ile enfüs. Bunlarda tecellî eden esrâra bakanlar, Ümmetler için rûh-i bekâ nerdedir, anlar. Bilmem neye bel bağlıyarak hayr umuyorduk Bizler ki o âyâta bütün göz yumuyorduk? Dünyâda nasîhat mi olur Şark´a müessir? Binlerce musîbet,´ yine hâib, yine hâsir! Ey millet-i merhûme, güneş battı... Uyansan! Hâlâ mı, hükûmetleri, dünyâları sarsan, Seylâbelerin sesleri, âfâkın enîni, A´sâra süren uykun için gelmede ninni? Efrâdı hemen milyar olur bir sürü akvâm, Te´mîmin-i bekâ nâmına eyler durur ikdâm. Bambaşka iken her birinin ırkı, lisânı, Ahlâkı, telâkkîleri, iklîmi, cihânı, Yekpâre kesilmiş tutulan gâye için de, Vahdetten eser yok bir avuç halkın içinde! Post üstüne hem kavgaların hepsi nihâyet, Hâlâ mı boğuşmak? Bu ne gaflet, ne rezâlet! ?Hürriyeti aldık!? dediler, gaybe inandık; ?Eyvah, bu baziçede bizler yine yandık!? Cem?iyyete bir fırka dedik, tefrika çıktı; Sapsağlam iken milletin erkanını yıktı. ?Turan İli? namıyla bir efsane edindik; ?Efsane, fakat gaye!? deyip az mı didindik? Kaç yurda veda etmedik artık bu uğurda? Elverdi gidenler, acıyın eldeki yurda! SÜLEYMAN NAZİF'E "Rûhum benim oldukça bu îmanla berâber Üç yüz sene, dörtyüz sene, beş yüz sene bekler." Malta-Süleyman Nazif Beş yüz sene bekler mi? Nasıl bekliyeceksin? Rûhun da asırlarca bu hüsrânı mı çeksin? Karşımda duran dehşeti - gûyâ - edip îmâ, "Hüsran"deyiverdim, hani, birdenbire, amma, Mahşer gibi âfâkımı sarmış zulümâtın, Teşrîhine kâmûsu yetişmez kelimâtın! Kaç yüz senedir bekliyoruz, doğmadı ferdâ; Artık yetişir çektiğimiz leyle-i yeldâ. Bir nefha-i rahmet de mi esmez? diye, sînem, Yandıkça, semâdan boşanıp durdu cehennem! Lâkin, bu alev selleri artık dinecektir; Artık bize nâr inmeyecek, nûr inecektir. Ey, tek karagün dostu, bu hicran-zede yurdun! Sen milletin âlâmını dünyâya duyurdun, En korkulu günlerde o müdhiş kaleminle... Takdîs ederiz nâmını... Lâkin, beni dinle: Azmin, emelin heykel-i zî-ıûhu iken, dün, Bilmem ki, bugün, ye´se nasıl oldu da, düştün? Çoktan beridir bekledi... Bekler... diye, millet, A´sâra mı sürsün bu sefâlet, bu mezellet? İslâm ilinin sâde esâret mi nasibî? Sen, yoksa, unuttun mu o mâzî yi mehîbi? Etrâfa bakıp sarsılacak yerde ümîdin, Vicdânını, îmânını bir dinlemeliydin. Garb´ın ebedî gayzı ederken seni me´yûs, "İslâm´a göz açtırmayacak, dersen, o kâbûs" Mâdâm ki Hakk´ın bize va´dettiği haktır, Şark´ın ezelî fecri yakındır, doğacaktır. Hiç bunca şehîdin yatarak gövdesi yerde, Deryâ gibi kan sîne-i hilkatte tüter de, Yakmaz mı bu tûfan, bu duman, gitgide Arş´ı? Hissiz mi kalır lücce-i rahmet buna karşı? İsyan bize râci´se de, bir böyle temâşâ, Sığmaz sanırım, adl-i İlâhîsine, hâşâ! İslâm´ı, evet tefrikalar kastı, kavurdu: Kardeş, bilerek bilmeyerek kardeşi vurdu. Can gitti, vatan gitti, bıçak dîne dayandı; Lâkin, o zaman silkinerek birden uyandı. Bir gör ki: Bugün can da onun, kan da onundur; Dünyâ da onun, din de onun, şan da onundur. Bin parça olan vahdeti bağlarken uhuvvet, Görsen, ezelî râbıta bir buldu ki kuvvet: Saldırsa da kırk Ehl-i Salîb ordusu, ko1 kol, Dört yüz bu kadar milyon esîr olmaz, emîn ol. FİRAVUN İLE YÜZ YÜZE Farhu´n-nisâ Emîre Hadîce Hanımefendi Hazretlerine Şu bağlı yelkeni çözsek de, nehri altıyarak Biraz da karşıki vâdîye doğru yollansak. Güneş çocuk: Yoracak hâli yok sular durgun; Gelin gecikmiyelim, tam zamânı yolculuğun. Kürekler işlesin öyleyse, durmadan gideriz. Fakat, bu "Nîl-i Mübârek" mezar kadar hissiz: Bütün sevâhili boğmuş, gömerken emvâcı, Ne vardı bir acı duysaydı? Şöyle dursun acı, Huzûr içinde, sanırsın ki ninniler duyuyor. Semâyı altına sermiş, derin derin, uyuyor. Henüz harîm-i zılâlinde bir cihan saklar, O, belki yetmiş asırlık, mehîb Karnak´lar; Alınların biriken kanlı, terli hüsrânı: Şu Teb harâbesinin dalga dalga umrânı; Şu, sermediyyeti hâlâ sayıklıyan, âsâr, Ki hây u hûy-i medîdiyle inlemişti civâr... Bugün, sütunlarının küskün ihtişâmıyle, Ne ser-nigûn oluvermiş, aman bakın Nîl´e! Yanaştık öyle mi?A´lâ! Geniş de bir kumsal; Hemen basıp çıkalım, açmasın kenardaki sal. Zemîn epey batıyor. Yolcu geçmemiş çokluk... Şu hurmalıkları tuttuk mu, oh, kurtulduk... Meğer hiç öyle değilmiş, ne inkisâr-ı hayâl: Aşınca vâhayı, bir kumdur etti istikbâl! Batar, çıkar, gideriz, çâresiz, yorulsak da. Evet, belimede, yer yer, birer sevimli ada; Nedir ki arkası umran, filân değil, heyhat, O, çöl dedikleri aylarca bitmeyen nakarat! Daraldı gitgide vâdî, demek yakınlaştık. Harâbeler sökedursun, yavaş yavaş, artık: Göründü işte sütunlar, kırık dökük yer yer, Göründü yerlere bî-tâb düşmüş âbideler; Göründü kaç sıra ma´bed ki kaplamış yurdu; Göründü birçoğunun pâre pâre ma´bûdu! Sağında nâ-mütenâhî yıkıntı dalgaları; Solunda hangi harîminse tek kalan duvarı; Önünde, gövdesi kırk elli parça, heykeller; İleride burnu kopuk başlar, arkasız beller. O yanda kumlara yüzlerce dev kadîdi batar; Bu yanda toprağı bin müstahâse yırtar atar. Harâb emellerin enkâzı savrulur şurada; Yıkık sarayları çiğner geçer nigâh arada... Hulâsa, bir, ebedî kevni yok, zemîn-i fesâd, İçinde haşre kadar haşrolur durur ecsâd! Sıkıştı gitgide vâdî, nihâyet oldu boğaz. Güneş çocuk değil artık, şu var ki pek yaramaz: Sonunda cevvi tutuşturmak istedikçe hele, Çekilmiyordu bu en nazlı günlerinde bile! Aman bakın, ne perîşan şu toprağın hâli: Bucak bucak deşerek toprak olmuş ensâli, Çukurlarıyle, hayır, leşleriyle yutmuşlar! Kefen soyanlar adammış, bu fâreler canavar! Delik deşik kayalıklar, delik deşik sağ sol: Mezar araştırıyor her tarafta bir sürü kol. Sürüklenir sıralanmış paçavra enkâzı, Zuhûr eder diye, altında mumyalar ba´zı; Didiklenir, elenir, kül, kemik bütün kümeler... Nedir bu acz-i beşer karşısında hırs-ı beşer? Büküldü tuttuğumuz yol cenûba doğru biraz; Güneşse rüşdüne rağmen bütün bütün yaramaz: Önünde damla kadar gölge sezmesin alevi, Bir ân içinde, bakarsın, adımlayıp cevvi, Ne kuytu der, ne siper, parçalar geçer mutlak; Nasıl ki parçalamış: Her taraf çırılçıplak! Asıl belâsı: Bu gittikçe kıvrılan dirsek Uzun sürerse, emînim, devâm edilmiyecek: Kireç yakılmaya mahsus ocakların bir eşi, Kürek kürek saçıyor küllenip duran güneşi! Hayır, sürekli değil, bitti, hem yaman bitti; Gelin de sahneyi bir seyredin, gelin şimdi: Geçit biraz dönerek garba sarkacak yerde, Gerildi ansızın âfâka bir kızıl perde: Ne ihtişâm-ı İlâhî! Ne saltanat! Ne celâl! Eteklerinde zemîn, devre devre, izmihlâl. Bu cebhe ferc-i ezelden örülmüş olsa gerek; Gurûb alevleri, yâhud, tehaccür eyliyerek Harîs emelleri tehdîde etmek üzre devam, Fezâda alnını çatmış bu sermedî ehrâm! Evet, murâkabe hâlinde bir sükût-i mehîb, Çıkıp harâbe-i edvâra yaslanan bu hatîb. Ne bir hitâbe, hayır, yükselen, ne bir minber, O çünkü çok daha yüksek o bir derin makber! Bu kıpkızıl kayanın bağn kaç yerinden oyuk! Sırayla birçok isim var... Tesâdüfen okuduk: "İkinci Amnofis" a´lâ! Hemen girip görelim... Eşikte loştu, kovuk şimdi büsbütün muzlim. Şu var ki, sürmedi, sıyrıldı perdeler nâgâh, Çevirdi düğmeyi, besbelli, arkadan fellâh. Işık güzel, azıcık yol çetin, fakat bu da hiç. İşin fenâsı: İçerden gelen sıcak müz´ic... Ne çâre! İnmeli, mâdem ki sormadan girdik... Aşağıya doğru zemînin devâmı haylice dik... Hayır, kapanmıyabilmek hüner değil o kadar; Adımda bir basamak var ki taştan oymuşlar. Yavaş yavaş iniyorken uzandı bir köprü... Önünde var ya delîlin, tevekkül et de yürü! Geçer miyiz, geçeriz, haydi şimdi, bismillâh! Kazâ savuştu ya, lâkin, ne söylüyor fellâh: Meğer, zifir mi zifır, bir belâlı kan kuyusu, Bu takma köprünün altında tutmamış mı pusu! Demek ki: Çalmak için muhteşem kemiklerini, İkinci Amnofıs´in kim delerse makberini; -Nüfûza uğraşıyorken yolun serâirine - Basınca eğreti konmuş kapakların birine, Cehennemin dibi buymuş, deyip tekerlenecek! Aman çabuk geçelim, yer tekin değilmiş pek... Demin kalan basamaklar yetiştiler tekrar, Beraber etmeye baktık aşağıya doğru firar. Sitâre mevkibi halinde kâfileyle ziyâ, Geçit boyunca dizilmiş, pırıl pırıl, gûyâ: Kovanda habsedilen bir yığın ateşböceği, Delip halâs olayım, der, bu sermedî geceyi! Duvarların, tavanın her yerinde, bî pâyan, Tekerrürüyle tevâlî eden rumûz-i beyan. Nedir leyâle bürünmüş o renk renk eşkâl? Kimin hesâbına zulmette oynayın bu hayâl? Kimin? Nedir? diye, lâkin, kolayladık geçidi; Direkli bir yere çıkmaktayız, bakın, şimdi. Harîm-i hâsına geldik demek ki, Fir´avn´ın; Gürültü etmiyelim, bî-huzûr olur, amanın! Fakat, bu sahne, dağın sînesinde, pek müdhiş: Açık semâ gibi yıldızlı, mâvi bir meneviş, Parıldayıp duruyor, kaplamış bütün sakfı. Duvarlann görünen sağlı, sollu, her tarafı, -Memâtı hep akabâtıyle gösterir yollu - Ecinni ordusu şeklinde bin hurâfe dolu. Nasıl ki aynı hikâyâtı söylüyor tekmîl, Şu perde perde sütunlar da işte ber-tafsîl. Peki, o nerde? diyorduk hemen zuhûr etti, Benekli kırmızı benziyle parlayan lâhdi. Açıktı üstü, kapak, şimdi, bir kalın camdı; Başında düğme de varmış ki, asrın evlâdı, Koşup bükünce, ziyâ huzme huzme fışkırararak Göründü, kalkamaz olmuş, zavallı bir hortlak! Adâletin ne şehâmetli bir tecellisi, Şu, leş görür gibi görmek İkinci Amnofıs´i! Bu Fir´avun ki, civârından ürküyordu beşer; Bu Fir avun ki, saraylar, sütunlar, âbideler, Bütün hayâtını ezberletirdi âfâka; Bu Fir´avun ki eğilmişse boynu bir hakka, O sâde kendi bekâsıydı, kendi nefsiydi; Bu Firâvun ki, o zıllin hayâl-i te´bîdi, Dumanlı beynini sardıkça, artık efrâda; Bu Fir´avun ki, cehennemdi yerde kâbûsu, Cehennem olmadan evvel vücûd-i menhûsu; Bu Fir´avun ki, beşer, korkudan, büküp belini, Huşû´ içinde tavâf eylemişti heykelini; Bu Fir´avun, bu görünmez kazâ, bu saklı belâ, Ki bir zaman tapılıp dendi: "Rabbune´l-a´lâ!"... Ne intikâm-ı İlâhî, ne sermedi hüsran: Gelen, geçenlere ibret, yatar sefil, üryan! Soyulmadık eti kalmış, bilinmiyor kefeni; Açıkta, mumyası hâlâ dağılmıyan, bedeni. Bu çehre miydi ki titrerdi karşısında zemîn? Bunun mu handesi âfâka tarh ederdi enîn? Hayır, bu çehre değil şimdi, bir sicill-i azâb: Bütün hutûtu perîşan, bütün meâli harâb. Birer siyâh uçurum gürleyen, çakar gözler O yıldırımların artık yerinden yeller eser! Ölüm derinleşe dursun çökük şakaklarda, Düğümlü bir acı hüsran henüz dudaklarda. Nedir düşündüğü, bilmem, o seyrelen sakalın; Bir ıztırâb-ı mehîbin zebûnu lâkin alın. Yanık kütüklere dönmüş, karın, kasık, el, ayak; Yakında küllenerek hepsi târumâr olacak. Şu gördüğüm mü nihâyet, bu leş mi âkıbetin? Bunun mu uğruna milyonla rûhu inlettin? Şeâmetin ne de etmiş ki cevvi istîla: Hayâtın ayrı felâket, memâtın ayrı belâ! Evet, sen eyliyemezdin sütun sütun feveran, Boşanmasaydı o ter bigünâh alınlardan. Zehirli ot gibi fışkırdı heykelin, yer yer, Sulandı çünkü şu vâdî beşer kanıyle, beer Zemîne sığmadı bir türlü, korkarım, cesedin; Yazık ki murdarı toprak bulup da örtemedin! Değer mi dağları tırnakla, dişle oydurarak İçinde bir leş için muhteşem saray kurmak? Nedir bu kokmuşa dünyâda olmadık tekrîm? Niçin nasîbi değil rûhunun, bu nâz ü nâîm? Merâmın ölmeyebilmekse, ölmemek mümkin: Saçıp savurduğun enfâs-ı ömrünün, lâkin, Dedin de birkaçı olsun Hudâ yolunda fedâ, Şu mâvi kubbeye gömdün mü bir sürekli sadâ? Ölüm saçarken o şimşekli gözler âfâka, Eğildi baktı mı toprakta can veren halka? Şu duygusuz yüreğin susturup leâmetini, Yanık yüreklere sundun mu yâd-ı rahmetini? Geçen hayât-ı sefilin - ki hep çamur, hep kan! - Deşildi, taştı da bir gün samîm-i yâdından, O levsi gördün, utandın, terinle oğdun mu? Ağarmıyorsa, nedâmet selinde boğdun mu? Hayır, hayâ denilen renk o çehreden ne uzak! Yumuldu gitti gözün, kirpiğin yaşamıyarak! Sığındı mumyaya ciyfen, yegâne Şâheserin; Fakat, sığındı mı gufrâna rûh-i derbederin? Hayâtının deşiversem birinci perdesini, Kulaklarım duyacak çıplak etlerin sesini. O etlerin ki alev püsküren sıcaklarda, Tüter dururdu, inen kırbacınla kalkar da! Yorulmak onlar için bir bilinmedik haktı, O etlerin ki bütün hakkı parçalanmaktı! Gözümde canlanıyor, şimdi, devr-i muhteşemin; Nasıl hayâleti kumlardan uğradıysa, demin. Fakat, nasîbini almış ki her tarafta ibâd, Yetîm iniltisi, ancak kesilmeyen feryâd! Ne hânümanları yıktın yıkılmadan şuraya? Ne âşiyanları ezmişti, kim bilir, şu kaya? Dokunsam ağlıyacak söylemez ki kaç kanı var, Uzandığın çukurun, karşıdan bakan şu duvar, Ne yüzle söyliyebilsin: Şerîk-i hüsrânı! Bileydim, ey koca Mısr´ın ilâh-i üryânı! Mezâra, heykele âid bütün bu velveleler, Bekân için mi hakîkat? Merâmın oysa, heder! Evet, bütün beşerin hakkıdır bekâ emeli; Fakat bu hakkı ne taştan, ne leşten istemeli! AZİMDEN SONRA TEVEKKÜL *'Ana madde':Azimden Sonra Tevekkül "...Bir kerre de azmettin mi, artık Allah(c.c.)'a dayan..." BİR ARİZA *'Ana madde':Bir Ariza Ey bâd-ı sabâ uğrayacaksın ya şimâle? Bilmem, bir işim var, sana etsem mi havâle? Vaktâ ki sekiz yüz milli bir nefhada geçtin; Vaktâ ki bizim yerleri rü'yâ gibi seçtin; Dikkatle bakın: Marmara'nın göğsüne yatmış, Sırtındaki örtüyse bütün zümrüde batmış, Bir, Heybeli, derler - bileceksin - ada vardır. Etrâfı da az çok ona benzer adalardır... Gördün ya? Evet. Şimdi bu sâhilde biraz dur: Herkes gibi Abbas Paşa'nın köşküne başvur. Sen yolcu adamsın, bakan olmaz ki kusûra... Arz ettirerek ismini, çıktın mı huzura Hilvanlılann hepsinin ihlâsını, ilkin, Bir bir sayıver. Bitti mi defter, de ki: “Lâkin, Mevzun düşürür saçmayı bir saçma adam var. Manzûm sayıklar gibi manzûme sayıklar! Zannım, mütekîid şuarâdan olacak ki: Hiçbir yenilik yok herifin her şeyi eski. Hâlâ ne sakaldan geçebilmiş, ne bıyıktan; Âsârı da memnun görünür köhne kılıktan. Hicrî, kamerî aylan ezber sayar amma, Yirminci asır zihnine sığmaz ne muamma! Ma'mûre-i dünyâyı dolaştıysa da, yer yer, Son son, "Hadi sen, kumda biraz oyna!" demişler. Yâhu! Sorunuz bir. Bakalım tâkati var mı? Kaynarken adam oynamak ister mi? Sarar mı? Ey Heybeli iklîmine kıştan çekilenler, Ey Afrika temmûzunu efsâne bilenler. Ey yağ gibi üç çifte kayıklarla kayanlar, Ey Maltepe'den Pendik'i bir hamle sayanlar! Ey çamların altında serilmiş, uzananlar! Ey her nefes aldıkça ömürler kazananlar! Siz, camları örter, sakınırken cereyandan; Biz, bodruma sarkar da kaçarken galeyandan! Siz, mercanın a'lâsını attıkça şişerken; Biz, kumda çirozlar gibi piştikçe pişerken! Siz, Marmara âfâkını dürbünle süzerken; Biz, poyrazı görsek diye, damlarda gezerken! Siz, yelkeni açmış, suyun üstünden akarken; Biz küplere binmiş, size hasretle bakarken! İnsâf ediniz: Kopmayacak, şey mi kıyâmet? Elbette kopar. Dinle Paşam, ceddine rahmet: Ben Heybeli'den vazgeçerim şimdilik, ancak, Üç beş gün pek hoş olur Remle'de kalmak. Bükülmüş beller, incelmiş boyunlar, kaynamaz kanlar. Düşünmez başlar, aldırmaz yürekler, paslı vicdanlar; Tegallüpler, esâretler, tahakkümler, mezelletler; Riyâlar; türlü iğrenç iptilâlar, türlü illetler; Örümcek bağlamış, tütmez ocaklar; yanmış ormanlar; Ekinsiz tarlalar, ot basmış evler, küflü harmanlar; Cemaatsiz imamlar, kirli yüzler, secdesiz başlar; “Gazâ” nâmiyle dindaş öldüren biçare dindaşlar; Ipıssız âşiyanlar; kimsesiz köyler; çökük damlar; Emek mahrûmu günler; fikr-i ferdâ bilmez akşamlar!... Geçerken, ağladım geçtim; dururken ağladım durdum; Duyan yok, ses veren yok, bin perîşan yurda başvurdum. Mezarlar, âhiretler, yükselen karşımda dûradûr; Ne topraktan güler bir yüz, ne göklerden güler bir nûr? Derinlerden gelir feryâdı yüz binlerce âlâmın; Ufuklar bir kızıl çember, bükük boynunda İslâm’ın! Göğüsler hırlayıp durmakta, zincirler daralmakta; Bunalmış kalmış üç yüz elli milyon, cansa gırtlakta! İlâhi! Gördüğüm âlem mi insâniyetin mehdi? Bütün umrânı târîhin bu çöllerden mi yükseldi? Şu zâirsiz bucaklar mıydı vahdâniyetin yurdu? Bu kumlardan mı, Allah’ım, nebîler fışkırıp durdu? Henüz tek berk-ı îman çakmadan cevvinde dünyânın, Bu göklerden mi, yâ Rap, coştu, sağnak sağnak, edyânın? Serendip’ler şu sahiller mi, Cûdî'ler bu dağlar mı? Bu iklîmin mi İbrahim’e yol gösterdi ecrâmı? Haremler, Beyt-i Makdisler bu topraktan mı yoğruldu? Bu vâdiler mi dem tuttukça bihûş etti Dâvûd'u? Hirâ’lar, Tûr-ı Sinâ’lar bu âfâkın mı şehkârı? Bu taşlardan mı, yer yer, taştı Rûh-ullah’ın esrârı? Cihânın Garb’ı vahşet-zâr iken, Şark’ında Karnak’lar, Haremler, Sedd-i Çinler, Tak-ı Kisrâlar, Havernaklar, İrem’ler, Sûr-ı Bâbil’ler semâ-peymâ değil miydi? O mâziler, İlâhi, bir yıkık rüyâ mıdır şimdi? Ne yapsın, nâ-ümid olsun mu Şark’ın intibâhından? Perişan rûhumuz, hâib, dönerken bâr-gahından? Bu heybetten usandık biz, bu hüsran artık elversin! İlâhi, nerde bir nefhan ki, donmuş hisler ürpersin, Serilmiş sineler, kâbusu artık silkip üstünden. “Hayat elbette hakkımdır! ” desin, dünya “değil! ” derken. BİR GECE *'Ana madde':Bir Gece Ondört asır evvel, yine böyle bir geceydi, Kumdan, ayın ondördü, bir öksüz çıkıverdi! Lakin, o ne husrandı ki: Hissetmedi gözler, Kaç bin senedir halbuki bekleşmedelerdi! Neden görecekler? Göremezlerdi tabiî; Bir kerre, zuhûr ettiği çöl en sapa yerdi, Bir kerrede, mâmûre-i dünyâ, o zamanlar, Buhranlar içindeydi, bu günden de beterdi. Sırtlanları geçmişti beşer yırtıcılıkta; Dişsiz mi bir insan, onu kardeşleri yerdi! Fevzâ bütün âfâkını sarmıştı zemînin. Salgındı, bugün Şark'ı yıkan, tefrika derdi. Derken, büyümüş kırkına gelmişti ki öksüz, Başlarda gezen kanlı ayaklar suya erdi! Bir nefhada insanlığı kurtardı o Ma'sum, Bir hamlede kayserleri, kisrâları serdi! Aczin ki, ezilmekti bütün hakkı, dirildi; Zulmün ki, zevâl aklına gelmezdi geberdi! Âlemlere rahmetti evet şer-i mübîni, Şehbâlini adl isteyenin yurduna gerdi. Dünya neye sâhipse, O'nun vergisidir hep; Medyûn ona cemiyyet-i, medyun O'na ferdi. Medyundur o mâsûma bütün bir beşeriyet... Yâ Rab, bizi mahşerde bu ikrâr ile haşret. BÜLBÜL *'Ana madde':Bülbül Basri Bey oğlumuza Bütün dünyaya küskündüm, dün akşam pek bunalmıştım: Nihâyet bir zaman kırlarda gezmiş, köyde kalmıştım. Şehirden kaçmak isterken sular zaten kararmıştı; Pek ıssız bir karanlık sonradan vâdîyi sarmıştı. Işık yok, yolcu yok, ses yok, bütün hilkat kesilmiş lâl... Bu istiğrakı tek bir nefha olsun etmiyor ihlâl. Muhîtin hâli "insâniyet"in timsâlidir sandım; Dönüp mâziye tırmandım, ne hicranlar, neler andım! Taşarken haşrolup beynimden artık bin müselsel yâd, Zalâmın sînesinden fışkıran memdûd bir feryâd. O müstağrak, o durgun vecdi nâgâh öyle coşturdu: Ki vâdiden bütün, yer yer, eninler çağlayıp durdu. Ne muhrik nağmeler, yâ Rab, ne mevcâmevc demlerdi: Ağaçlar, taşlar ürpermişti, gûyâ sûr-ı Mahşer'di! - Eşin var âşiyanın var, bahârın var ki beklerdin. Kıyâmetler koparmak neydi ey bülbül, nedir derdin? O zümrüt tahta kondun, bir semâvî saltanat kurdun, Cihânın yurdu hep çiğnense, çiğnenmez senin yurdun! Bugün bir yemyeşil vâdi, yarın bir kıpkızıl gülşen, Gezersin hânumânın şen, için şen, kâinatın şen! Hazansız bir zemîn isterse, şâyet rûh-ı serbâzın, Ufuklar, bu'd-i mutlaklar bütün mahkûm-ı pervâzın. Değil bir kayda, sığmazsın - kanatlandın mı - eb'âda Hayâtın en muhayyel gâyedir âhrara dünyâda. Neden öyleyse mâtemlerle eyyâmın perişandır, Niçin bir katrecik göğsünde bir umman huruşândır? Hayır mâtem senin hakkın değil... Mâtem benim hakkım; Asırlar var ki, aydınlık nedir, hiç bilmez âfâkım. Tesellîden nasîbim yok, hazan ağlar bahârımda; Bugün bir hânumansız serserîyim öz diyârımda. Ne hüsrandır ki: Şark'ın ben vefâsız, kansız evlâdı, Serapa Garb'a çiğnettim de çıktım hâk-i ecdâdı! Hayalimden geçerken şimdi, fikrim hercümerc oldu, Salâhaddîn-i Eyyûbî'lerin, Fâtih'lerin yurdu. Ne zillettir ki: Nâkûs inlesin beyninde Osman'ın; Ezan sussun, fezâlardan silinsin yâdı Mevlâ'nın! Ne hicrandır ki: En şevketli bir mâzi serâp olsun; O kudretler, o satvetler harâb olsun, türâb olsun! Çökük bir kubbe kalsın ma'bedinden Yıldırım Hân'ın; Şenâatleri çiğnensin muazzam Kabri Orhan'ın! Ne heybettir ki: Vahdet-gâhı dînin devrilip, taş taş, Sürünsün şimdi milyonlarca me'vâsız kalan dindaş! Yıkılmış hânümânlar yerde işkenceyle kıvransın; Serilmiş gövdeler, binlerce, yüz binlerce doğransın! Dolaşsın, sonra, İslâm'ın harem-gâhında nâ-mahrem... Benim hakkım, sus ey bülbül, senin hakkın değil mâtem! DERVİŞ AHMED *'Ana madde':Derviş Ahmed "Bir ömürdür içiyorsun, bırak artık şunu!" der; Derviş Ahmed bu hidâyetle hemen tövbe eder. Ama bir tövbe ki: Binlikleri çarpar duvara; Tas, çanak, testi perîşan, serilir tahtalara. Rakı tûfânı, su girdâbı alırken odayı; Anaforlarla dönerken mezeler fırdolayı; Bir kerâmetle dedem postu oturtup sedire, Oradan, mest-i zafer, bakmaya başlar seyire. Başlar amma, pek uzun boylu seyirden bıkılır... Derviş Ahmed de bizim, öğleye varmaz, sıkılır. Kalkar, olmaz, yatar, olmaz, döner, olmaz dediği; Neyle doldursa o bir türlü kapanmaz gediği? Zikreder, vahdete girsem diye zorlar, giremez; Hû çeker, sîne döver, hiçbiri eğlendiremez. Sâ’atin ömrü soluktan da kısayken hani, dün, O, ne yıllar devirir; sâniye geçtikçe bugün! Devrilen devriledursun, dedem "illâllah!" der; Camı sarsar, damı sarsar, tepinirken ter ter! Bu kadar velvele oynatsa yerinden ya biraz, Ne harın şey ki "zaman" hiç yürümez, hiç tınmaz! Derviş Ahmed, bu sefer, "ben yürürüm!" der mi sana! "Aman Ahmed'im, bana baksana! Bozacak mısın yine tövbeni? Kıracak mısın, yeniden beni? Sakın Ahmed'im, gideyim deme. " Cezbe kuvvetlice gelmiş ki dışardan dedeme, Bu, içinden kabaran sesle hiç irkilmiyerek, Hakerenler yola bir düşme düşer.Yelyepelek! "Derviş Ahmed! Gidiyorsun ya, sakın sapma sola! İşte bak dirseğe geldin, göreyim şimdi: Mola! Bu gidiş hayır değil Ahmed'im, Dayan Ahmed'im, dikil Ahmed'im! Aman Ahmed'im, göreyim seni, Dayan Ahmed'im, göreyim seni!" Lâkin aldırmıyor Ahmed, cereyanlar müdhiş; Karnı irkilse, bacaklar gidecek, hem ne gidiş! "Ne o? Meyhâneye geldin mi?" Sakın girme, dayan! Aman Ahmed'im, sonu pek yaman! Kuzum Ahmed'im, gireyim deme! Mola istemem, vereyim deme! Asıl Ahmed'im, kasıl Ahmed'im! Bu geçid belâ, asıl Ahmed'im! O ne batmalar, ne boğulmalar!" Asılır, boş, kasılır, boş, dedem en sonra dalar. "Bâri meyhâneye düştün, be mübârek derviş. İçmeden, geç ki desinler. Dede Sultan ermiş! Hadi Ahmed, hadi yavrum, hadi son bir gayret! Lâkin Ahmed, bu ne gayret, ne tahammül, hayret! Sen kurul lök gibi meyhâneye, ser postu, otur; Yan, tutuş, sonra dayan: Dağ gibi dur, taş gibi dur! Dağ demiş, taş demişim, doğru mu lâkin? Ne gezer! Onu bir zelzele sarsar, bunu bir dalga ezer. Seni kaç zelzeledir yokladı hiç sarsamadan; Koca arslan, hani, övmüş de yaratmış Yaradan! Öyle bir tövbe geçirdin ki, hakîkat, değdi; Az belâ mıydı, seher vakti, o tûfan neydi? Çiğnedin dalgayı, girdâbı çıkardın daraya; Postu Cûdî'ye yanaştırdın, atıldın karaya. Sallamış tekmeyi bir mülke, diyorlar, Edhem; Yumruk atmış mı yarım binliğe? Hiç zannetmem! Hak erenler, iyi bak kendine, mikdârını bil: Sendedir nühsâ-i kübrâ, okumuşlarda değil! Sen ne cevhersin, a devletli, ne cansın, bilsen! Aba altındaki sultanlara sultansın sen. Sen ki Kevser dağıtan Haydar'a kulsun ancak, Sana ısmarlamıyan, kimlere ısmarlıyacak? Hadi evlâd, Dede Sultan ne içer, bir sor ki... Doldurun dervişe benden iki binlik Yorgi! HİCRAN "-Bu bir mabedse, çırçıplak yakışmaz,son gayet loş Gelen: Mabud;ışık bul,yaygı bul,git başka yerden, koş. Hemen bir kandil aldım komşulardan, bir de seccade; Dedim "Gel şimdi mihmanım,saadet-gahın amade" Ne yanlışmış hesabım: Hiç kapımdan geçmez oldun bak! İlahi ! Söktüm attım, işte hücrem şimdi çırçıplak: Ne afakında tek kandil, ne mihrabında seccade; Ezelden bildiğin toprak , bütün varlıktan azade. Serilmiş secdelerdir bekliyen yerlerde mihmanı; Bu uryan şu'le dersen,sinemin payansız imanı, İlahi! Bir hata ettimse, elvermez mi hüsranım ? Güneşler doğdu,aylar doğdu,ben hala perişanım! Çakar şimşeklerin karşımda yırtar, çiğner afakı; Henüz ruhum, fakat, bir yağmurun bir canla müştakı, Sen ey dilber ki, serpildikçe handen,fışkırır, yer yer, Semalardan,zeminlerden şafaklar,laleler,güller; Şu öksüz yurda bir gülmez misin ? Hala yetimindir Bütün yangındı indirdiklerin,bir gün de nur indir. Hayır, ben handeden geçtim, celalim etmesin tehdid, Açar haşyetle donmuş her sücudum renk renk ümmid. İlahi ! Pek Bunaldım, nerde nurun ? Nerde gufranın ? Cehennem gezdirip dursun mu afakımda hicranım ? Evet ;gafletti sun'um , lakin, insan gaflet etmez mi ? Gel artık, masiva yok,şimdi yurdum Allah Yurdumdur: Tüten hücremde imanım,yatan,yer yer, sücüdumdur. Ne irfanımda bir iz var, ne vicdanımda, ey Yezdan, O seccadeyle kandilden sinem bigane ruhundan İlahi, sinemin çınlar durur yadında eb'adı. Ne yapsın abidin sensiz bu viran vahşet-abadı ? Nedir Manası, Mabud olmadıktan sonra, mihrabın, Rükuun, haşyetin,vecdin,bütün biçare esbabın? Harab enkaz-ı imandır,yatar haybetle yerlerde. Ne bekler, sen geçerken paymalin olmayan secde ? Bütün cevviyle,ecramiyle insin,tarümar olsun, Nedir manası bir lkalbin ki, afakında sen yoksun! Güneşler geçti, aylar geçti,artık gel ki mihmanım, Şühudundan cüda imanla yoktur kalmak imkanım. SECDE Şuhûdundan cüdâdır, çok zamanlar var ki, îmânım; Bu vahdet-zâra - gûyâ! - geldim amma bin peşîmânım: Huzûr imkânı yok dünyâyı etmiş cezben istîlâ; Ne hüsrandır, İlâhî, ma'bedim, çepçevre, vâveylâ! Derinlikler, kovuklar, kuytular, şellâleler, yarlar, Bulutlar, yıldırımlar, çöller, enginler, sular, karlar, Güneşler, gölgeler, aylar, şafaklar... Hepsi çığlıkta; Gelir tarrâkalar çaktıkça ecrâmın karanlıkta! Sabâ dağlarda Sûr üfler, coşar vâdîde bin mahşer; Denizler yükselir, seller döner, taşlar semâ' eyler. Ufuklar çalkanır, kaynar ziyâ girdâbı göklerde; Asırlar devrilir. Çamlar, çınarlar, çırpınır yerde. Bütün zerrâtı sun'un bir müebbed neşveden serhoş; Sağım serhoş, solum serhoş, İlâhî, ben ne yapsam boş! Ömürlerdir, gözüm yollarda, hâlâ beklerim, hâlâ, Şuhûd imkânı yok coştukça hilkatten bu vâveylâ. Hayır! Bir başka rûh esmiş ki, akşam, sermediyyette: Uyandım, fecre baktım, titriyor par par meşiyyette. O coşkun na'ralar bî-tâb; o taşkın zerreler mahmûr; O tûfanlardan ancak terliyor, maşrıkta tek bir nûr. O gömgök kubbe, Sînâ-rengi tutmuş, bir avuç toprak: Işıklar püskürürken, şimdi haşyetlerle müstağrak! O ecrâm, ah o gözler öyle fânîler ki Mevlâ'da, Dönüp bir kerre olsun bakmıyorlar artık eb'âda. Denizler, dalgalar, dağlar, ağaçlar, gölgeler dalgın... İlâhî! Üıperen tek gölge yok bağrında âfâkın. Sabâ durgun, sular durgun, gölün durgun hayâlinde, Ne ma'nîdâr o gökler, kudretin bir vahyi hâlinde! Bu vahdet-zâra dün baktım: Ne meyhâneydi cûşâcûş! Bugün rindânı gördüm: Başka bir peymâneden bî-hûş. Bütün dünyâ serilmiş sunduğun vahdet şarâbından; Ben'im mest olmıyan meczûbun, Allah'ım, benim meydan! Bırak, hâsir kalan seyrinde mi'râcım devâm etsin; Rükû'um yerde titrerken, huşû'um Arş'ı titretsin! İlâhî! Serserî bir damlanım, yetmez mi hüsrânım? Bırak taşsın da coştursun şu vahdet-zârı îmânım. Bırak hilkatte hiç ses yok bırak meczûbunun feryâd... Bırak tehlîlim artık dalgalansın, herçi-bâd-âbâd! ...................................... Kıyılmaz lâkin, Allah'ım, bu gaşyolmuş yatan vecde... Bırak, "hilkat"le olsun varlığım yek-pare bir secde KISSADAN HİSSE Geçmişten adam hisse kaparmış... Ne masal şey! Beş bin senelik kıssa yarım hisse mi verdi? "Tarih"i "tekerrür" diye tarif ediyorlar; Hiç ibret alınsaydı, tekerrür mü ederdi? SADİ'DEN TERCÜME Bahâr olmuş, çemenler, lâleler, güller bütün bitmiş; Gülüm, bir sensin ancak bitmeyen hâlâ şu topraktan. Rebî´î bir bulut şeklinde ağlarken mezârında, Nihâyet öyle yaş döksem ki, artık sen de fışkırsan! SAİD PAŞA İMAMI Coşar âvîzeler artık, köpürür kandiller; Bu ışık çağlayanından bütün âfâk inler! Yalının cebhesi, Ülker gibi, baştan başa nûr; Nîm açık pencereler reng ü ziyâdan mahmûr. Al, yeşil, mâvi fenerlerle donanmış kıyılar; Serv-i sîmînler atılmış suya, titrer par par. Dalgalardan seken üç çifte kayıklar sökerek, Süzülür sâhile, şâhin gibi, yüzlerce kürek. Bir taraftan bu akın yükseledursun karaya; Bir taraftan dökülür öndeki saflar saraya. Rıhtımın taşları, zümrüt gibi, Îran halısı: Suda bitmiş çemen, üstünde de Sultan Yalısı! Renk renk açmış o başlar, biriken mahşere bak: Fes, arâkiyye, sarık, yazma, bürümcük, yaşmak, Taylasan, takke, nazarlıklı hotoz, âbânî, Mâvi boncuk, oyanın türlüsü, dal dal yemeni... Ama birçokları da´vetli değilmiş, kime ne? Bu açılmaz kapılar, şimdi, açık her gelene. Avlu, dış bahçe, harem bahçesi, taşlık, yer yer, Medd ü cezrin ebedî sâhası: Boy boy siniler, Ki donandıkça o başlarla, hemen, çepçevre, Tablalar, ay dede çıkmış gibi, başlar devre! Yayılır baygın, ılık bir buğu, bir tatlı duman: Çözülür büsbütün âvâre sinirler o zaman. Kafalar tütsüyü aldıkça döner mest-i hayât; İki el bir baş için, kim kime artık? Heyhât! Orta katlar, sofalar, belli ki da´vetlilere: Sofralar tahtanın üstünde değil bir kerre; Bir de, oldukça merâsimle mükellef huzzâr; Sonra, kalkıp oturanlar bütün ashâb-ı vakâr. Yatsı bir hayli geçer, çifte ezanlar verilir; Yazma seccâdeler artık yere, boy boy, serilir. Doğrulur Kıble´ye herkes, kılınır şimdi namaz; Derken "âmin!" çekilip arz edilir Hakk´a niyaz -Başlayın mevlide! -Lâkin, hani? Mevlid-han yok! -Sordurun! -Hiç de gören bir kişi, bir tek can yok! -Üsküdar´dan gelecek sözde, olur şey mi ki bu? Bâri söz verme... Adam sen de, bırak meczûbu! -Bence aynıyle kerâmet delinin gelmediği: Şu ilâhîcilerin hepsi okur ondan iyi. -Bilemem. -Dinlediniz şimdi... -Evet, çok yüksek... Ama hazretle kıyâs etmeye gelmez. -Ne demek? -O anaç bülbüle eş beslemez artık yuvalar. -Pek uçurdun, a beyim! -Yolş ben uçurmam, o uçar: Sâde bir gelse... Fakat gelmedi, bilmem ki neden? -Beklemek nâfile, hâlâ ne gelen var, ne giden! -Harem ağasında haber... Anlıyabilsek ne diyor? -Okuyun, beklemeyin emrini tebliğ ediyor. Gâlibâ Vâlide Sultan gazab etmiş hocaya... -Gazab ettiyse, çanak tuttu herif, doğrusu ya. Bir saray halkını - sultanla berâber - hiçe say; Bunca da´vetliyi, da´vetsizi beklet bir alay; "Oyun ettim size; hey sersem adamlar!" diye, gül! Çekilir nağme değil... Neymiş, anaçmış bülbül! -Kim bilir, özrü mü var? -Dinleyemem varsa bile! Başlanır Mevlid´e mu´tâd olan âdâbıyle; Önce tevhîd okunur, gaşy ile dinler herkes. O, güzel, sonra müessir, sekiz on parlak ses, Kimi yerlerde ilâhî, kimi yerlerde durak; Kimi yerlerde cemâ´atle beraber coşarak; Kalan üç bahri terennümle, çekerken "âmîn!" Ta uzaklardan çakar zulmet içinden bir enîn. Gecenin kalbi durur; ürperir inler, cinler; Açılan pencereler, göz kulak olmuş, dinler. O enîn karşıki sâhilden açılmaz mı biraz, Sûr-i mahşer gibi sesler çıkanr, şimdi, Boğaz! Tutuşur, cebhe-i Sînâ´ya döner, sîne-i cev: Sanki yüzlerce yanık ney savurur, yer yer, alev! Kayalardan, kıyılardan bir ateştir çağlar: Lâhn-i Dâvûd ile inler yine gûyâ dağlar! Âh o kudsî nefes eşbâha ederken sereyan, -Karalar vecd ile pür-cûş, sular pür-galeyan - Dem çekip, dem tutarak etmeye başlar feryâd, Boğaz´ın her tarafından bir İlâhî inşâd: "Sultân-ı Rusül, Şâh-ı Mümecced´sin, efendim! Bîçârelere devlet-i sermedsin, efendim! Menşûr-ı ?Le amrük?le müeyyedsin efendim! Dîvân-ı İlâhîde ser-âmedsin, efendim! Sen Ahmed ü Mahmûd u Muhammed´sin, efendim! Hak´tan bize Sultân-ı Müebbed´sin, efendim! .............................................................. Kesilir, gitgide, tedrîc ile sesler artık, Aktarır sâhile mevlidciyi bir köhne kayık. Koşarak doğruca mâbeyne alır karşı çıkan; "Nerde kaldın, hoca der, Vâlide Sultan o zaman, Sen de kalleşlik edersen, bize eyvahlar ola!" -Henüz akşamdı ki, gelsem diye, düştüm de yola, Yürüdüm haylice... Derken - hele sen kısmete bak! - Öteden karşıma bir yaşlıca hâtun çıkarak, "Azıcık dursana, oğlum!" dedi. Durdum, nâçar. -Göğsün imanlıya benzer, sana bir hizmet var, Ama reddetme ki, zâten beni mahvetmiş ölüm; Bir perîşan anayım, dağ gibi evlâd gömdüm! Kızımın cânı için, bâri bu kırkıncı gece, Şöyle bir mevlid okutsam, diyoıum, kendimce. Nasıl etsem? Okuyan çok ya, benim yufka elim... Hocasın, elbet okursun; hadi oğlum, gidelim. Ne olur bir yorulursan, hadi, bekletmek günah! Sen benim yavrumu şâd et ki, rızâen li´llâh! İki dünyâda azîz eylesin Allah da seni. Hâtunun sözleri dîvâneye döndürdü beni; Ne saray kaldı hayâlimde, ne sultan, ne filân; "Çile dolsun, yürü öyleyse, dedim, oldu olan!" Size yüzlerce adam mevlid okur benden iyi, Ama bîçâre kızın, bağrı yanık anneciği, Yoklasın merdini, nâ-merdini, insan diyerek Eli yüzlerce heyûlâya değip boş dönecek! Fukarânın seneler, belki, siler göz yaşını; Hangi taş pekse, hemen vurmaya baksın başını, Elin evlâdına yanmaz parasız bir kimse! Çaresizdim sizi bekletmede, beklettimse. -Hoca! der Vâlide Sultan, beni ağlatma, yeter! Yeniden mevlid okursun bize, da´vâ da biter. MEVLİD-İ NEBİ Ne lahuti geceymişsin ki teksin sermediyette; Meşimenden doğan ferdaya hayranım,ne ferdadır! Işık namıyle vicdanlarda ondan başka bir şey yok; O bir sönsün,hayat artık müebbed leyl-i yeldadır. Perişan sözlerimden bıkma,hoş gör,ya Resulallah, Kulun şeydadır amma,açtığın vadide şeydadır! HÜSRAN Ben böyle bakıp durmayacaktım, dili bağlı, İslam'ı uyandırmak için haykıracaktım. Gür hisli, gür imanlı beyinler coşar ancak, Ben zaten uzun boylu düşünmekten uzaktım! Haykır! 'Kime, lakin? Hani sahibleri yurdun? Ellerdi yatanlar, sağa baktım, sola baktım; Feryatımı artık boğarak, naş'ımı tuttum, Bin parça edip şi'rime gömdüm de bıraktım. Seller gibi vadiyi eninim saracakken, Hiç çağlamadan, gizli inen yaş gibi aktım. Yoktur elemimden şu sağır kubbede bir iz; İnler 'Safahat'ımdaki Hüsran bile sessiz! LEYLA "Barındırmaz mısın koynunda, ey toprak?" derim, "yer pek"; Döner, imdâdı gökten beklerim, heyhât, "gök yüksek". Bunaldım kendi kendimden, zamân ıssız, mekân ıssız; Ne vahşetlerde bir yoldaş, ne zulmetlerde tek yıldız! Cihet yok: Sermedî bir seddi var karşında yeldânın; Düşer, hüsrâna, kalkar, ye'se çarpar serserî alnın! Ocaksız, vâhalar, çöller; sağır, vâdîler, enginler; Aran: Beynin döner boşlukta; haykır: Ses veren cinler! Şu vîran kubbe, yıllardır, sadâdan dûr, ışıktan dûr; İlâhî, yok mu âfâkında bir ferdâya benzer nûr? Ne bitmez bir geceymiş! Nerden etmiş Şark'ı istîla? Değil canlar, cihanlar göçtü hilkatten, bunun, hâlâ, Ezer kâbûsu, üç yüz elli, dört yüz milyon îmânı; Boğar girdâbı her devrinde milyarlarca sâmânı! Asırlardır ki, İslâm'ın bu her gün çiğnenen yurdu, Asırlar geçti, hâlâ bekliyor ferdâ-yı mev'ûdu! O ferdâ, istemem, hiç doğmasın "ferdâ-yı mahşer"se... Hayır, kudretli bir varlıkla mü'minler mübeşşerse; Bu kat kat perdeler, bilmem, neden sıyrılmasın artık? Niçin serpilmesin, hâlâ, ufuklardan bir aydınlık? O "aydınlık" ki, sönmek bilmeyen ümmîd-i işrâkı, "Vücûdundan peşîman, ölmek ister" sandığın Şark'ı, Füsünkâr iltimâ'âtıyle döndürmüş de şeydâya; Sürükler, bunca yıllardır, o sevdâdan bu sevdâya. Hayır! Şark'ın, o hodgâm olmayan Mecnûn-i nâ-kâmın, Bütün dünyâda bir Leylâ'sı var: Âtîsi İslâm'ın. Nasıldır mâsivâ, bilmez; onun fânîsidir ancak; Bugün, yâdıyle müstağrak yarın, yâdında müstağrak! Gel ey Leylâ, gel ey candan yakın cânan, uzaklaşma! Senin derdinle canlardan geçen Mecnun'la uğraşma! Düşün: Bîçârenin en kahraman, en gürbüz evlâdı, Kimin uğrunda kurbandır ki, doğrandıkça doğrandı? Şu yüz binlerce sönmüş yurda yangınlar veren kimdi? Şu milyonlarca öksüz, dul kimin boynundadır şimdi? Kimin boynundadır serden geçip berdâr olan canlar? Kimin uğrundadır, Leylâ, o makteller, o zindanlar? Helâl olsun o kurbanlar, o kanlar, tek sen ey Leylâ, Görün bir kerrecik, ye's etmeden Mecnûn'u istîlâ. Niçin hilkat zemîninden henüz yüksekte pervâzın? Şu topraklarda, şâyed, yoksa hiç imkân-ı i'zâzın, Şafaklar ferş-i râhın, fecr-i sâdıklar çerâğındır; Hilâlim, göklerin kalbinde yer tutmuş, otâğındır; Ezanlar nevbetindir: İnletir eb'âdı haşyetten; Cihâzındır alemler, kubbeler, inmiş meşiyyetten; Cemâ'atler kölendiı: Kâ'be'ler haclen... Gel ey Leylâ; Gel ey candan yakın cânan ki gâiblerdesin, hâlâ! Bu nâzın elverir, Leylâ, in artık in ki bâlâdan, Müebbed bir bahâr insin şu yanmış yurda, Mevlâ'dan. VAHDET Huzeyfetü'l-Adevi der ki:"Harb-i Yermûk'ün Yaman kızıştığı bir gündü,pek sıcak bir gün. İkindi üstü biraz gevşeyince,sanki,kıtâl, Silâhı attım elimden,su yüklenip derhâl, Mücâhidîn arasından açıldım imdâda, Ağır yarayla uzaklarda kalmış efrâda. Ne ma'rekeydi ki,çepçevre,ğöğsü kandı yerin! Hudâ'ya kalbini açmış,yatan bu gövdelerin, Şehîdi çoksa da,gâzisi hiç mi yok?...Derken, Derin bir inleme duydum...Fakat,bu ses nerden? Sırayla okşadığım sîneler bütün bî-rûh... Meğerse amcamın oğluymuş inleyen mecrûh. Dedim:"Biraz su getirdim,içer misin,versem?" Gözüyle "Ver!" demek isterken,arkadan bir elem, Enîne başladı.Baktım:Nigâh-ı merhameti, "Götür!" deyip bana îmâda ses gelen ciheti. Ne yapsam içmiyecek,boştu,anadım,ibrâm; O yükselen sese koştum ki:Âs'ın oğlu Hişâm. Görünce gölgemi birden kesildi nevhaları; Su istiyordu garîbin dönüp duran nazarı. İçirmek üzre eğildim,üçüncü bir kısa "ah!", Hırıltılarla boşanmaz mı karşıdan,nâgâh! Hişâm'ı gör ki:O hâlinde kaşlarıyle bana, "Ben istemem,hadi,git ver,diyordu,haykırana." Epey zaman aradım âh eden o muhtazarı... Yetiştim,oh,kavuşmuştu Hakk'a son nazarı! Hişâm'ı bari bulaydım,dedim,hemen döndüm: Meğer şikârına benden çabuk yetişmiş ölüm! Demek,bir amcamın oğlunda vardı,varsa,ümid... Koşup hizâsına geldim:O kahraman da şehîd." Şark'ın ki mefâhir dolu,mâzî-i kemâli, Yâ Rab,ne onulmaz yaradır şimdiki hâli! Şîrâzesi kopmuş gibi,manzume-i îman, Yaprakları yırtık,sürünür yerde,perîşan. "Vahdet"mi şiârıydı?Görün şimdi gelin de: Her parçası bir mel'abe eyyâmın elinde! Târîhine mev'ûd-i ezelken "ebediyyet", Ey,tefrika zehriyle şaşırmış giden,ümmet! "Nisyân"a çıkan yolda mı kaldın güm-râh? Lâ-havle ve lâ-kuvvete illâ billâh! HÜSÂM EFENDİ HOCA *'Ana madde':Hüsam Efendi Hoca Nasılsa ismini duymuş ki bendegânından, Hüsâm Efendi’yi aldırmak istemiş Sultan. İrâdeler geledursun, o, i’tizâr ederek, Saray civârına yaklaşmamış, değil gitmek. Bu izz ü nâz üzerinden epey zaman geçmiş; Günün birinde, Beşiktaş taraflarında bir iş, Sürüklemiş o havâlîye Mesnevî-hânı. Duyunca vaka’yı Abdülmecîd’in erkânı, “Çağırtalım mı?” demişler; “evet” demiş, Hünkâr; Takım takım yola çıkmış hemen silâhşorlar. Hüsâm Efendi henüz Dolmabahçe’lerde iken, Gelip yetişmiş adamlar, üçer beşer, geriden. — Efendimiz bizi gönderdi, çok selâm ediyor; “Görüşmek istiyorum, kendi istemez mi?” diyor. Uzun değil ki saray, işte dört adımlık yer; Hemen dönün, gidelim, hiç düşünmeyin bu sefer! Dönün, ricâ ederiz... — Dinleyin, sabırlı olun: Ben elli beş senedir teptiğim yegâne yolun, Henüz sonundan uzakken, tükendi gitti ömür; Tutup da bir geri döndüm mü, yandığım gündür! HÜSRAN *'Ana madde':Hüsran Ben böyle bakıp durmayacaktım, dili bağlı, İslam'ı uyandırmak için haykıracaktım. Gür hisli, gür imanlı beyinler coşar ancak, Ben zaten uzunboylu düşünmekten uzaktım! Haykır! 'Kime, lâkin? Hani sâhibleri yurdun? Ellerdi yatanlar, sağa baktım, sola baktım; Feryâdımı artık boğarak, naş'ını tuttum, Bin parça edip şi'rime gömdüm de bıraktım. Seller gibi vâdîyi enînim saracakken, Hiç çağlamadan, gizli inen yaş gibi aktım. Yoktur elemimden şu sağır kubbede bir iz; İnler 'Safahat'ımdaki hüsran bile sessiz! NE ESER, NE DE SEMER *'Ana madde':Ne Eser,Ne De Semer "Ölen insan mıdır, ondan kalacak şey: eseri; Bir eşek göçtü mü, ondan da nihayet: semeri" Atalar böyle buyurmuş, diye, binlerce alın, Ne tehâlükle döker, döktüğü bîçâre teri! Şu bekâ hırsına akıl erdiremem, bir türlü, Sorsalar, bence, temâyüllerin en derbederi: Hadi, toprakta silinmez bir izin var, ne çıkar, Bağlı oldukça telâkkîye hakîkî değeri? Dün, beyinlerde kıyâmet koparan "hikmet" i al, Bugünün zevkine sor: beş para etmez ciğeri, Gündüzün, başların sütünde gezen "şâh-eser" in, Gece, şâyet arasan, mezbeledir belki yeri ! İsteyen almaya baksın boyunun ölçüsünü, Geri dur sen ki, peşiman, atılanlar ileri. Bilirim: "Hep de semermiş!" diyecek istikbâl, Tekmelerken su kabarmış sıra kumbeltileri. O ne çok bilmiş adamdır ki: Gider sessizce, Ne esermiş, ne semer, kimsenin olamaz haberi ! RESMİM İÇİN *'Ana madde':Resim İçin Resmim İçin Toprakta gezen gölgeme toprak çekilince, Günler şu heyûlâyı da, er geç, silecektir. Rahmetle anılmak, ebediyet budur amma, Sessiz yaşadım, kim beni, nerden bilecektir? Resmim İçin Bir canlı izin varsa şu toprakta, silinmez; Ölsen seni sırtında taşır toprağın altı. Ey gölgeden ümmîd-i vefâ eyleyen insan! Kaç gün seni hâtırlayacaktır şu karaltı? Resmim İçin Dış yüzüm öyle ağardıkça ağarmakta, fakat, Sormayın iç yüzümün rengini: Yüzler karası! Beni kendimden utandırdı, hakikat şimdi, Bana hiç benzemeyen sûretimin manzarası! Resmim İçin Beni rahmetle anarsın ya, işitsen, birgün Şu sağır kubbede, hâib, sesinin dindiğini! Bu heyûlâya da bir kerrecik olsun bak ki, Ebediyyen duyayım kabrime nur indiğini. ŞARK *'Ana madde':Şark Musallat, hiç göz açtırmaz da Garb’ın kanlı kâbusu, Asırlar var ki, İslam’ın muattal, beyni, bâzusu, “Ne gördün, Şark’ı çok gezdin? ” diyorlar. Gördüğüm yer yer Harap iller, serilmiş hânümanlar, başsız ümmetler, Yıkılmış köprüler, çökmüş kanallar, yolcusuz yollar, Buruşmuş çehreler, tersiz alınlar, işlemez kollar; ŞEHİTLER ABİDESİ İÇİN *'Ana madde':Şehitler Abidesi İçin Gök kubbenin altında yatar, al kan içinde, Ey yolcu, şu toprak için can veren erler. Hakk'ın bu velî kulları taş türbeye girmez, Gufrâna bürünmüş, yalınız Fâtiha bekler. TEBRİK *'Ana madde':Tebrik Tebrik Velinimetim Emir Abbas Halim Paşa Hazretleri'ne Gökten ay parçası hâlinde, rahmet güneşi, İndi âfâka bu akşam, bu mübârek akşam. Ebedî kandili yandıkça, Hüdâ'dan dilerim, Parlasın dursun o iman senin alnında, Paşam. Tebrik Dört taraftan akın etmiş de, nasıl çepçevre, Saracaklarsa yarın Kâbe'yi hüccâc-ı kirâm; Öyle sarsın Paşa'mın ömrünü, Hak'tan dilerim, Tutunup el ele yüzlerce mübârek bayram. UMAR MIYDIN? *'Ana madde':Umar Mıydın? "Odama girdim; kapıyı kapadım; ağlamaya başladım: O gün akşama kadar İslam'ın garibliğine, müslümanların inhitâtına ağladım, ağladım... " Sebîlürreşâd Şimal müslümanlarından Atâullah Behâeddin Görünmez âşinâ bir çehre olsun rehgüzârında; Ne gurbettir çöken İslâm'a İslâm'ın diyârında? Umar mıydın ki: Ma'betler, ibâdetler yetîm olsun? Ezanlar arkasından ağlasın bir nesl-i me’yûsun? Umar mıydın: Cemâ'at bekleyip durdukça minberler, Dikilmiş dört direk görsün, serilmiş bir yığın mermer? Umar mıydın: Tavanlar yerde yatsın, rahneden bîtâb? Eşiklerden yosun bitsin, örümcek bağlasın mihrâb? Umar mıydın: O, taş taş devrilen, bünyân-ı mersûsun, Şu vîran kubbelerden böyle son feryâdı dem tutsun? İşit: On dört asırlık bir cihânın inhidâmından, Kopan ra'dın, ufuklar inliyor, hâlâ devâmından! Civârın, manzarın, cevvin, muhîtin, her yerin mâtem; Kulak ver: Çarpıyor bir mâtemin, kalbinde bin âlem! Ne hüsrandır ki: Doldursun bugün tevhîdin enkâzı, O, hâkinden nebîler fışkıran, iklîm-i feyyâzı! Gezerken tavr-ı istîla alıp meydanda bin münker, Şu milyonlarca îman "nehye kalkışsam" demez, ürker! Ömürlerdir bir alçak zulme miskin inkıyâdından, Silinmiş emr-i bi'l-ma'rûfun artık ismi yâdından. Hayâ sıyrılmış, inmiş: Öyle yüzsüzlük ki her yerde... Ne çirkin yüzler örtermiş meğer bir incecik perde! Vefâ yok ahde hürmet hiç, emânet lâfz-ı bî-medlûl; Yalan râic, hıyânet mültezem her yerde, hak meçhûl. Yürekler merhametsiz, duygular süflî, emeller hâr; Nazarlardan taşan ma'nâ ibâdullâhı istihkâr. Beyinler ürperir, yâ Rab, ne korkunç inkılâb olmuş: Ne din kalmış, ne îman, din harâb, îman türâb olmuş! Mefâhir kaynasın gitsin de, vicdanlar kesilsin lâl... Bu izmihlâl-i ahlâki yürürken, durmaz istiklâl! Sen ey bîçâre dindaş, sanki, bizden hayr ümîd ettin; Nihâyet, ye'se düştün, ağladın, ağlattın, inlettin. Samîmî yaşlarında coştu rûhum, herc ü merc oldu; Fakat, mâtem halâs etmez cehennemler saran yurdu. Cemâ'at intibâh ister, uyanmaz gizli yaşlarla? Çalışmak!.. Başka yol yok hem nasıl? Canlarla, başlarla. Alınlar terlesin, derhal iner mev'ûd olan rahmet, Nasıl hâsir kalır "tevfıki hakkettim" diyen millet? İlâhî! Bir müeyyed bir kerim el yok mu, tutsun da, Çıkarsın Şark'ı zulmetten, götürsün fecr-i maksûda? YEİS YOK! *'Ana madde':Yeis Yok! "Dalâile düşmüşlerden başka kim Tanrı'sının rahmetinden ümîdini keser?" (Hicr, 56) Lâkin, hani bir nefhası yok sende ümîdin! "Ölmüş"mü dedin?Ah onu öldürmeli miydin? Hakkın ezeli fecri boğulmazdı, a zâlim, Ferdâlanın artık göreceksin ki ne muzlim! Onsuz yürürüm dersen, emîn ol ki yürünmez. Yıllarca bakınsan, bir ufak lem'a görünmez. Beyninde uğuldar durur emvâcı leyâlin; Girdâba vurur alnını, koştukça hayâlin! Hüsran sarar âfâkını, yırtıp geçemezsin. Arkanda mı, karşında mı sâhil seçemezsin. Ey, yolda kalan, yolcusu yeldâ-yı hayâtın! Göklerde değil, yerde değil, sende necâtın: Ölmüş dediğin rûhu alevlendiriver de, Bir parça açılsın şu muhîtindeki perde. Bir parça açılsın, diyorum, çünkü bunaldın; Nevmîd olarak nûr-i ezelden donakaldın! Ey, Hakk'a taparken şaşıran, kalb-i muvâhhid! Bir sîne emelsiz yaşar ancak o da: Mülhid. Birleşmesi kâbil mi ya tevhîd ile ye'sin Hâşâ! Bunun imkânı yok elbette bilirsin. Öyleyse neden boynunu bükmüş, duruyorsun? Hiç merhametin yok mudur evlâdına olsun? Doğduk, "Yaşamak yok size!" derlerdi beşikten; Dünyâyı mezarlık bilerek indik eşikten! Telkîn-i hayât etmedi aslâ bize bir ses; Yurdun ezelî yasçısı baykuş gibi herkes, Ye'sin bulanık rûhunu zerk etmeye baktı; Mel'un aşı bir nesli uyuşturdu, bıraktı! "Devlet batacak!" çığlığı beyninde öter de, Millette bekâ hissi ezilmez mi ki? Nerde! "Devlet batacak!" İşte bu öldürdü şebâbı; Git yokla da bak var mı kımıldanmaya tâbı? Âfâkına yüklense de binlerce mehâlik, Batmazdı, hayır batmadı, hem batmıyacaktır; Tek sen uluyan ye'si gebert, azmi uyandır: Kâfi ona can vermeye bir nefha-i îman; Davransın ümidîn; bu ne haybet, bu ne hırmân? Mâzîdeki hicranları susturmaya başla; Evlâdına sağlam bir emel mâyesi aşıla, Allah(c.c.)'a dayan, sa'ye sarıl, hikmete râm ol... Yol varsa budur, bilmiyorum başka çıkar yol. KİŞİ HİSSETTİĞİ NİSBETTE YAŞAR Asırlardır ki"insâniyyet"in olmuş da mahkûmu, Asırlar var ki,İslâm'ın hederdir hûn-i mazlumu... "Ne gördün,Şark'ı hep gezdin?"deyip sor.Gördüğüm: Yer yer Yıkılmış hânümanlar;devrilip gitmiş hükûmetler; Serâb olmuş kanallar;dümdüz olmuş bürc ü bârûlar; Dökülmüş âbrûlar;habsedilmiş zinde bâzûlar; Bükülmüş beller;incelmiş boyunlar;coşmayan kanlar; Düşünmez başlar;aldırmaz yürekler;paslı vicdanlar; Kasap görmüş koyundan bes beter yılgın cemâ'atler; Tezellüller,tazarru'lar,esâretler,şenâ'atler; Örümcek bağlamış tütmez ocaklar;yanmış ormanlar; Ekinsiz tarlalar;ot basmış evler;küflü harmanlar; Cemâ'atsiz imamlar;kirli yüzler;secdesiz başlar; "Gazâ" nâmıyle dindaş öldüren bîçâre dindaşlar; Ipıssız âşiyanlar;kimsesiz köyler;çökük damlar; Mesâîsiz sabahlar;fikr-i ferdâ bilmez akşamlar!... Geçerken ağladım geçtim,dururken ağladım durdum; Bütün bunlardı,zîrâ,gezdiğim âlemde meşhûdum. Mezâristan kesilmiş rehgüzârım hüzn-i dûrâdûr... Ne topraktan güler bir yüz,ne göklerden güler bir nûr! Zeminden yükselir feryâdı yüz binlerce âlâmın; Ufuklar kıpkızıl bir halkadır boynunda İslâm'ın! Göğüsler hırlayıp durmakta,zincirler daralmakta; Bunalmış kalmış üç yüz elli milyon cansa gırtlakta! "Ne yapsam,neyle kurtarsam şu yatmış inleyen halkı?" Deyip,ezberde olsun,gezdiğin vâki' midir Şark'ı? Benim beynim sağır,yâhud gözüm körmüş...Peki. Lâkin, Senin görgün yolundaymış da keskinmiş de idrâkin, Ne gördün,söyle evlâdım,ne duydun,lûtfen îzâh et? Hayır,hâcet de yok îzâha,pek meydanda mâhiyyet! O mâhiyyet fakat iğrenç,o mâhiyyet fakat çirkin! "Niçin?" dersen,sıkılmak hiss-i insânîsi yok ilkin! Evet,beynim sağırdır...Kâinâtım,çünkü,hep feryâd... İşitmem başka bir ses milletim eylerken istimdâd. Gözüm görmez,evet,zîrâ muhîtim kapkaranlıktır; Fakat sînemde îmânım müebbed fecr-i sâdıktır. Kör olmaz ağlıyan gözler,sağırlaşmaz tutuşmuş beyn; Yaşarmaz gözle yanmaz beyni hilkat addeder bir şeyn! Geçilmez kahkahandan her taraf yangın içindeyken... Yanan bir sîneden,lâkin,ne istersin?Nedir öfken? Berâber ağlamazsın,sonra,kör dersin,sağır dersin. Bu hissizlikten insanlık hem iğrensin,hem ürpersin! Ne ibret,yok mu,bir bilsen kızarmak bilmeyen çehren? Bırak tahsili,evlâdım,sen ilkin bir hayâ öğren! SAFAHAT İÇİN "Arkamda kalırsın,beni rahmetle anarsın." Derdim,sana baktıkça,a bîçâre kitâbım! Kim derdi ki:Sen çök de senin arkana kalsın, Uğrunda harâb eylediğim ömr-i harâbım? Kategori:Gölgeler Kategori:Safahat Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy